Remise en cause
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Le défi des drabbles aux couples tirés au sort: Kuro x Yamaguchi


La journée au camp d'entrainement se terminait encore sur une défaite pour Karasuno et un acharnement jusque très tard dans la nuit pour chaque équipe. Tous voulaient progresser et faisaient de leur mieux pour cela. Mais ce soir, l'un de ces lycéens avait perdu un peu sa motivation... oh rien de bien méchant, il serait rétabli dans son enthousiasme dès le lendemain... mais là maintenant tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses distances avec les gymnases, les filets et les ballons : avec ses propres faiblesses. Yamaguchi faisait de son mieux pour apprendre à jouer correctement, enfin pour l'instant il se concentrait sur les services, mais voir constamment le niveau des autres augmenter alors que le sien, celui de remplaçant, semblait stagner au même point depuis le début, cela lui était dur parfois et il lui fallait un peu de temps avant de repartir à l'attaque des entrainements intensifs et de la rivalité omniprésente, rivalité derrière laquelle on ne le pointait jamais du doigt, à son grand désespoir.

Il traversa des allées d'arbres aux bruits d'insectes, l'esprit ailleurs, quand soudain, quelque chose se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna : rien. À part un vent silencieux, des buissons sombres et des chemins de pierres mal éclairés. Plus loin il voyait la lumière des gymnases éclairer les environs. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs continua donc sa route pour faire le vide et arriva bientôt à un bar animé. Ne prêtant guère attention aux trafics de drogues et autres affaires malfamées qui s'effectuaient tout autour de lui, il commanda à boire au serveur à l'allure vicieuse en face de lui.

Le temps passa, la musique techno était forte et tambourinait dans les tympans de Yamagushi. Un mal de crâne insupportable avait commencé à tiraillé le volleyeur et il commençait à sentir les effets d'un alcool qu'on lui aurait donné de force il ne savait plus quand... ah moins que ce soit le serveur qui lui avait filé une un whisky au lieu d'un soda ? Il ne se souvenait vraiment plus. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était de l'amertume d'être et d'avoir toujours été un looser dans tous et partout. Yamaguchi ne supportait plus son propre caractère, sa soumission avec tous, son manque d'assurance... il voulait devenir fort, qu'on puisse compter sur lui et surtout qu'on lui permette de tenter encore une fois sa chance sur le terrain de volley-ball.

Le garçon ressenti soudainement un tiraillement au milieu du front, puis un son strident raisonna bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Il s'entendit hoqueter doucement il avait chaud, étouffait même : il fallait qu'il s'hydrate. Il traversa alors, d'un regard floué, le bar où quelques personnes toutes nues dansaient grossièrement entre des foules d'applaudissements barbares. S'en s'y intéresser, il se précipita jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes pour boire quelques gorgées et se rafraichir le visage. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? On l'avait vraiment drogué sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Soudain, un homme habillé d'un seul caleçon claqua la porte des toilettes avec violence puis avança jusqu'à Yamaguchi pour le forcer à se coller contre le mur du fond. Le lycéen n'eut pas le temps de crier l'autre avait posé une main poilue sur sa bouche. Il puait l'alcool et le tabac et ses yeux étaient opaques et vitreux.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'un mignonet comme toi viens faire ici, tu es en manque de tendresse ? Tu devrais plutôt appelé ta moman hohoho ! »

L'homme malfaisant s'amusa à enlever le tee-shirt de sa victime qui se débattait inutilement et se mis à embrasser sa peau perversement. Yamaguchi, lui, voulait lui crier d'arrêter, le pousser très fort et très loin ... mais il se sentait trop faible, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et chaque son qu'il entendait retentissaient en échos assourdissants et confus... Yamaguchi laissa échapper des sanglots en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de rentrer dans le premier pub ouvert sans se poser de questions ? Il savait pourtant qu'en cas d'incident, il n'aurait pas les moyens physiques de se défendre... Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait voulu se diriger dans les extrêmes pour relativiser sa déception personnel et les sentiments négatifs qu'ils entretenaient avec lui-même ? Que ce soit cela ou non, ça avait été imprudent et puéril, et il subissait maintenant les conséquences de son enfantillage... Yamaguchi ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite, l'image d'un gymnase, de filets et de ballons lui vinrent en tête, et il pleura de plus belle.

« Pleure pas mon mignon je vais bien prendre soin de toi ! »

« Lâchez-le.»

Yamaguchi rouvrit les yeux. Malheureusement il ne vit pas distinctement ce qu'il se passait. Il aperçut seulement l'homme en face de lui se faire envoyer valser sur le mur d'à côté et un visage inquiet entouré d'une crête de cheveux noirs s'approcher de lui en lançant des « Hé ça va ? » à plusieurs reprises puis Yamaguchi s'évanoui dans les bras de son sauveur.

Le lendemain une vive douleur à la tête ne l'empêcha pas de reconnaitre le vestiaire des Karasuno et ses amis à son chevet.

« Et bien t'as une de ces gueule mon vieux ! T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Tanaka vas-y mollo ! Il vient à peine de se réveiller ! »

« Ah oui t'as raison Suga-san... »

Tanaka, Sugawara, Asahi et Nishinoya se trouvait autour du brun. Derrière eux, se trouvait aussi l'un des membres de Nekoma, Kuroo. Il avait les bras croisés et le regard légèrement blasé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

« Hier tu t'es éloigné du camp sans la permission d'Ukai , il est super énervé d'ailleurs, prépare toi aussi à te prendre un savon par Daichi... »

« Oulà oui je te plains pour ça ! »

« Asahi pas de bons sentiments c'est sa punition pour nous avoir tous inquiété hier »

« Je sais Nishinoya, mais bon... Daichi quoi... »

La suite de l'échange fut émouvante et Yamaguchi se senti pleurer dans les bras de Sugawara qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux alors que Tanaka et Nishinoya faisaient les clowns pour le faire rire.

Yamaguchi les remercia de leur gentillesse et ses quatre coéquipiers partir s'entraîner. Kuroo, lui, qui ne cessait de bailler, attendit de se retrouver seul avec Yamaguchi. Ce dernier se rappela immédiatement de la crête de cheveux noirs: c'était son sauveur de la veille...

Les deux discutèrent donc de bars malfamés, de volley-ball et de confiance en soi, discussion qui fût parsemée de milles et un remerciement de Yamaguchi envers Kuroo. Après un bon moment, celui-ci se leva d'une démarche décontracté et lui fit la proposition.

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à devenir plus assuré, et je peux même t'entrainer au volley... »

« Euh, d'accord c'est gentil, mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvé ce serait plutôt à moi de t'être redevable ! Pourquoi tu veux encore m'aider ? »

« Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Yamaguchi s'empourpra en un instant et osa un regard vers Kuroo qui lui souriait en partant.

« D'ailleurs, si tu veux gagner en confiance commence d'abord par arrêter de ramener toujours les mêmes choses aux tapi, je t'ai sauvé parce que c'est normal d'aider ce qui en ont besoin, tu n'as pas à m'être redevable! Aller à plus tard Yamaguchi !»

« À plus tard... »


End file.
